


Mama Stiles

by StarCrossedHearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Isaac is a cute smol bean, M/M, Nightmares, Pack Mom Stiles, this is set at some point in s2/3? idk whenever it makes the most sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrossedHearts/pseuds/StarCrossedHearts
Summary: Isaac has a nightmare and the Pack Mom Stiles and the rest of the pack comfort him. (I'm so bad at summaries the story is better I promise)





	Mama Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on ao3 and I hope the fic is okay. Also it's super short and I'm sorry the other things I plan on posting will definitely be longer.

It was in the middle of the second movie in the pack's movie marathon that Isaac began to stir. He had fallen asleep with his head in Stiles's lap near the end of the first movie. Both the falling asleep early and the closeness with Stiles were not rare occurrences. Isaac tended to fall asleep earlier because nightmares of his father would wake him up in the middle of the night. 

As for the closeness, pretty much all members of the pack were like that. Once Derek had claimed Stiles as his mate, they had all taken readily to Stiles's new role in the pack which was essentially the pack mother. He gave them attention and comfort, which most of them had been lacking at that point.

Isaac, however, took to his new surrogate mother the most readily. He was always asking for hugs, letting Stiles ruffle his hair, and falling asleep on Stiles's lap. When Erica and Scott started to call Stiles "Mom" as a joke, Isaac unironically began to call Stiles "Mom", or "Mama" if he had just had a particularly bad nightmare. At first, the others teased Isaac but they stopped once they realized how much it meant to him that he actually had someone in his life that was like a mother. 

So when Isaac began to whimper as the others watched the movie, Stiles tried running his fingers through Isaac's hair. That quieted him for a few minutes but then he began to flail around, shouting and screaming.

Stiles shook Isaac to wake him up and pulled him to his chest when he saw the tears filling Isaac's eyes. Isaac stayed with his face buried in Stiles's chest for a few minutes before he pulled away, sniffling. 

"Hey, Isaac," Stiles said softly, as Scott, Boyd, and Erika watched anxiously. At some point Derek had left the room, but Stiles hadn't noticed and didn't care. "It's okay."

"M-my Dad..." Isaac whispered, tears falling down his face. 

"He's gone, Isaac," Stiles said, pulling Isaac closer. "He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe here."

"Derek would kill anyone that ever tried to hurt you!" Scott piped up. 

"I definitely would," Derek said, returning to the room holding a fluffy blanket. He wrapped Isaac in it like a burrito and sat on the other side of him. "But I really think they'd be a lot more worried about Mama Stiles than me."

There was a moment of silence, as Derek had never addressed the whole mother thing with the pack and had never mentioned the joke. 

"Well, they'd better. Derek would just kill them but I'd torture them so much they'd wish they were dead. No one messes with my pack," Stiles said angrily.


End file.
